Kiss With A Fist
by Shinsun
Summary: Another songfic for GXV. Sorry there's no actual lyrics here. i didnt add them in this one cuz FF keeps deleting them. So yeah, this ones short, just a quick one about Goku, Vegeta, and a kiss for the price of a punch.


Kiss With A Fist

DBZ GXV songfic one-shot by Shinsun

_((The song belongs to Florence and the Machine, I own nothing))_

Vegeta grinned savagely as Goku attacked him. The two collided in midair with the force of a train wreck, both at level 2 of Super Saiyan, exchanging blows at a speed that rivaled sound waves. Sweat and blood flicked from the two Saiyans' taut muscles and blasts of ki lit up the sky like fireworks.

Goku caught Vegeta's punch aimed at his chest with one hand, using the velocity of the prince's charge to aim his own blow at Vegeta's head. Vegeta ducked easily and jabbed the younger Saiyan's ribs with a quick series of small ki blasts. Lightning skittered around their bodies, and to the untrained eye they appeared to be sparring in perfect tandem, as if they'd rehearsed.

"Great shot, Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed good-naturedly as Vegeta nearly took his head off with a rapid roundhouse kick.

Vegeta sneered, "Save your praise, Kakarot. I'm just getting started."

They resumed the mock-battle with enthusiasm, seeming to be trying to kill each other. In reality, they did this nearly every day.

When next they broke apart, Goku was sporting a busted lip and the shadow around Vegeta's left eye was going to be black by nightfall for sure, but they were otherwise undamaged.

The fight raged for hours, but there could only be one victor. Goku finally slammed his opponent to the rocky ground below and Vegeta stayed down. The impact had caused quite a large crater and had created a long crack in the plateau where there hadn't been one before.

Goku landed lightly next to the defeated older Saiyan and smiled happily.

"Need a hand?" he asked, extending his own to help Vegeta to his feet. Vegeta scowled and struggled to stand on his own.

"You beat me Kakarot. Go ahead, name your reward." The reward in question usually involved either food or humiliating Vegeta when Goku won. It was obviously very different when Vegeta was victorious.

"Anything I want?" the younger Saiyan queried, giving an innocent smile that could fool demons.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Vegeta muttered, expecting Goku to choose to further humiliate him by catching him unaware with some ridiculous demand. Well, he was half-right.

Goku leaned down and, without explanation or warning, kissed the short prince almost tentatively. The blood and sweat on their lips mingled as they touched.

Vegeta broke away quite suddenly.

"What in the actual hell, Kakarot?" he snarled.

Goku blinked perplexedly, "You said I could have anything I want," he said simply.

"But… I didn't… _what?"_

Goku looked like he was about to repeat himself, and Vegeta grit his teeth before slamming his fist into the taller Saiyan's face.

"Ow," Goku winced, probing his lower jaw where Vegeta had struck him gingerly, "What was that for?"

Vegeta snorted, "Idiot, what were you thinking?"

"Right now I'm thinking you might have twisted my jaw," the younger Saiyan replied.

The two were silent for a moment. Then Vegeta growled frustratedly and made as if to leave. Goku stopped him quickly, tripping him as he tried to blast off and pinning his legs to the ground so he couldn't get up. One of Vegeta's shins collided with the ground with a snap and the prince's breath caught in pain.

"Kakarot, you idiot," he grit out, "Y-you just broke my leg, you moron."

And he said this as if it happened every day.

"I had to," Goku grunted with childish stubbornness, "I didn't want you to get away."

Vegeta looked outraged, "And why not, pray tell?"

Goku leaned close to the prince's face and grinned, "Another?" he asked innocuously.

Vegeta's jaw dropped.

"No way in hell, Kakarot. Forget it."

The younger Saiyan's smile turned a little more suggestive than the prince would have liked.

"Well, you're not really in any state to refuse," Goku reasoned simply, "You can't walk or fly with that leg."

"Dammit." Vegeta cursed. He tried to struggle out from under the bigger Saiyan's weight on his legs, to no avail. At last he collapsed on his back, Goku still sitting on his knees, glaring up at the younger warrior, his expression somewhere between spiteful and grudgingly impressed. Goku had backed him into a corner.

Vegeta wrestled within himself for another moment, seeming to weigh his limited options.

At last he rolled his eyes and spat out, "Fine, Kakarot. You win."

Goku's eyes lit up with glee and he bent over the prince's chest to capture his lips again. This second kiss was a bit more lingering, and the young Saiyan even slipped his tongue between Vegeta's lips at some point.

Vegeta withdrew so quickly that his head smacked against the ground.

"Idiot third-class –!" he began heatedly.

Goku cut him off by stealing his mouth yet again. Vegeta drew one fist back and punched him in the head.

"Get… _mmf…_ off of me, Kakarot," he grumbled.

Goku laughed as Vegeta wriggled in an attempt at escape.

"C'mon, I'll take you back to Capsule Corp. Bulma's got senzu there for your leg." He hooked one arm under the prince's own and hoisted him so that he was supported on the larger Saiyan's shoulder.

And like contestants in a slow, limping three-legged race, they made their way back to Capsule Corp.

"Hey, Vegeta?" Goku prompted after a while.

"What do you want Kakarot?" Vegeta muttered, grimacing in pain whenever he took a step.

"Was it… was it really _that_ bad?" the young warrior asked carefully.

Vegeta hesitated; then sighed explosively with what might have been a shaky chuckle.

"No, Kakarot. It wasn't. You just startled me is all, and you were crushing my legs."

"So then…?" Goku began again slowly.

"What?" Vegeta mumbled.

"If I…. if I beat you in the next spar, will you let me do it again?"

This time Vegeta actually did laugh, "Well, you'll have to actually _beat_ me first."

"And if I did?" Goku asked hopefully.

The prince sighed, "Alright, Kakarot. Fine." Goku gave a little bounce of excitement, jarring Vegeta's leg painfully. The older Saiyan ground his teeth together and added maliciously, "But if _I _win, you have to be my pleasure slave for a month."

Goku blinked, "You're not serious?"

"No, Kakarot. I'm kidding."

"But you _will_ let me kiss you again if I win next time?"

Vegeta looked up at the tall warrior with a smirk, "I don't see why not, but I'll probably punch you again."

Goku shrugged with a grin, "Better than nothing."

_-Shinsun_


End file.
